


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (23/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [34]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Josh Cuthbert/Louis Tomlinson, University AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (23/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelylethargy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylethargy/gifts).



**Josh/Louis, University!AU**

Louis isn’t sure whether this Josh kid is his doppelganger or his evil twin or like, his murder-clone from that show with that Canadian bird with the long name, but whatever Josh is, Louis Does Not Like It. Because really, other than Troy Bolton, who else is going to star in the musical theatre department’s first semester revue _and_ start on the football team _and_ rush Sig Chi _and_ style his hair in a pompadour _and_ have a curly-haired skinny nerd-friend who flollops around in skinny jeans and glasses and noses at people he likes like a puppy? _Who?_


End file.
